In long term evolution (LTE), a PUCCH can be divided into two categories which include six types in total: the first category comprises three formats, i.e., format1, format1a and format1b, and the second category comprises three formats, i.e., format2, format2a and format2b. The PUCCH of the first category is used to transmit a scheduling request (SR), an acknowledge (ACK) and a non-acknowledge (NACK) signaling, wherein the format1 is used to transmit the SR, the format1a is used to transmit the ACK/NACK of a single code word stream, and the format1b is used to transmit the ACK/NACK of a double code word stream. The PUCCH of the second category is mainly used to transmit a channel quality indicator (CQI), wherein the format2 is only used to transmit the CQI, the format2a is used to transmit the CQI and the ACK/NACK of the single code word stream simultaneously, and the format2b is used to transmit the CQI and the ACK/NACK of the double code word stream simultaneously. The number of resource blocks (RB) occupied by the format1a and the format1b of the PUCCH of the first category in a first slot relates to the number of downlink control channel elements (CCE), which is dynamically changed; and the number of RBs occupied by the format1 of the PUCCH of the first category and the PUCCH of the second category is allocated to a user equipment (UE) by a radio resource manager of a base station when the UE accesses a network.
At present, a solution for allocating radio resources in the PUCCH is provided in the prior art; taking the allocation of SR resources in the PUCCH as an example, the implemented process thereof is as follows.
At first, the radio resource manager of the base station generates a resource pool; and when the UE accesses the network, the radio resource manager searches the resource pool to search out a resource which is not used, allocates the resource to the UE, and sets the resource as in a used state. When the UE releases the resource, the radio resource manager sets the resource as in an unused state.
However, the above solution for allocating resources has the following defects that the demodulation performance of the PUCCH is not optimal because the demodulation performance of the PUCCH relates to the position of the used resource, and the above method for allocating resources adopts a method of a sequential allocation or a random resource allocation. Besides, the above solution for allocating resources has a deficiency that when a resource is allocated to one UE each time, the searching is required to be performed from the beginning until an unused resource is searched out, therefore, the resource pool needs to be searched continually, and the complexity of the system is increased.